


Are we New Friends or Old Enemies?

by Homer_TheBlindBard



Series: Rain on Me [1]
Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: First Meetings, Funeral Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer_TheBlindBard/pseuds/Homer_TheBlindBard
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Oswald Cobblepot meet at Mayor Mitchell’s funeral and Bruce is told something about his father he knows can't be true. Right?Basically Oswald is salty his family was ousted from Gotham by the Wayne's
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Rain on Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Bruce Wayne?” came an unfamiliar voice. Bruce turned to see a stocky man approach. Black thinning hair, a big, hooked nose, and a deep Scar stretching across his cheek, running towards his mouth.  
Bruce knew this criminal. Oswald Cobblepot. Unceremoniously called the Penguin. He was a notorious gangster under the umbrella of Carmine Falcone's gang, and arguable the most influential and 'trusted' of Falcone's mob.  
“Oswald Cobblepot.” Bruce said curtly.  
“I don’t believe we’ve met yet. Sad it took a funeral to finally meet.” Oswald quipped, holding out his gloved hand.  
Apparently, one of them was disfigured, more like a claw than a human hand people whispered.  
“Well, I suppose we don’t traverse the same circles.” Bruce said, taking his normal, five digited hand to shake, _Must be his left hand, the one holding the umbrella._  
Oswald looked him up and down, smile fading as he recognized the prod. “Nah, well not yet,” “But we both knew the Mayor. Former Mayor.”  
“Obviously, I didn’t know him well enough," Bruce said looking around as Carmine and his female friend came into view. "I imagine you knew about him better.”  
“Probably. But you know he was an old friend of your fathers." _What._ "Yeah, they were buddies for a long time, back in the day, they used to work together at Wayne enterprises.” Bruce stayed silent, brooding. _Why would my father have been friends with a criminal_  
“You didn’t know huh, well I guess you were just a kid. Not the sort of thing you tell your son, I guess.”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“I think you know. Or are you just acting thick?”  
“Don’t you dare talk about my father. You don’t know anything about my family.”  
“Can I give you some advice kid?”  
Oswald glanced around and his voice lowered threateningly  
“If you are _anything_ like that father of yours then we’re going to have a problem, me ‘n’ you.  
But If you are a reasonable man then there’s no reason why we can’t just be pals…”  
“And why would you want to be friends?”  
“Well, it’s pretty obvious, right. This vigilante is going round taking out Gotham’s corrupt. An’ it’s only a matter of time before Carmine’s reckonin’.”  
“You think its that easy to take out Carmine Falcone?”  
“Not for a sane man, no. No one in their right mind would go against him. But a nut job with a justice complex? And this guy’s clearly intelligent, The Riddler they're calling him? Ha, bet he’s loving that name.”  
_Just like you love being called The Penguin._  
“You don’t seem too worried for your boss.”  
“I know a sinking ship when I see one, and as soon as it hits the iceberg the sharks will start circling. You should consider which Shark you want to bet on. Or else it might come back 'n bite you in the arse, mate”  
"You’re not a shark, you’re a Penguin."  
There was a brief pause where Oswald’s eyes took on a murderous glint, like he was imagining shooting Bruce right there, or spearing him with the faux umbrella that held a concealed dagger.  
Then his face resumed an air of indifference. “All the better for surviving above ground, pal.” He said giving Bruce a hard pat on the back.  
It seemed Oswald had realized Bruce wasn’t biting. He turned to join Falcone once more, before turning back for a second. “Oh, and you are wrong, I know more about your family than you do. Hell, ha, most people here do.”  
With swish of his umbrella he was walking away, leaving Bruce wondering exactly who 'most people' were and whether The Penguin could be trusted anymore than the rest of Gotham.


	2. Enigmatic Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald meets the Riddler but he doesn't figure it out yet.

As Oswald walked away from billionaire Bruce Wayne and made his way to join Carmine Falcone, to attend the funeral of the former Mayor, Oswald bumped into someone rushing past and the collision was hard enough to knock Oswald’s umbrella out of his grip. The assailant was wearing some dirty green camo outfit and obviously was not even part of the funeral.  
“Hey! Watch where-"  
The guy turned around and Oswald could see him take Oswald in, as the green eyes behind round glasses widened and he looked terrified.  
“Uh…oh…I’m so, so… sorry.” The guy looked and sounded young the way he was stuttering and panicking. 

“Here! Um, again, I’m so **_very_** sorry.” He said grappling on the floor to retrieve Oswald’s umbrella and scrambling up, long dirty blond hair sticking to his forehead. He held the umbrella out but seemed to get fixated on the golden handle and the fright on his face was suddenly replaced by curiosity.  
Oswald held his hand out half annoyed, half bemused. _“Right.”_ And took his property back.

The kid gulped and took a step back, ringing his hands together. “That’s a nice umbrella. The handle, it looks old.”  
Oswald had to wonder who this guy was, he certainly didn’t fit in. Was he somebody’s security? No, the kid got too frightened for that and he didn’t appear armed. No one else seemed to pay him any mind. But where had he been rushing off to, only now to be standing discussing **_Oswald’s umbrella?_**

“It was my grand-fathers. The handle at least” _And not the hidden knife attached inside. I added that._  
The kid’s eyes lit up and a big smile stretched across his face. “Oh yeah! Mayor Cobblepot, right?”  
“How did you know –“  
“I’m a bit of a Gotham history nerd” he shrugged, looking embarrassed.  
“No, how did you know that I’m Oswa-“  
“Everyone knows who you are silly.” And then he added “You look bigger than in the papers.”  
Oswald wasn’t sure if that was a insult or a compliment? Well, it didn’t matter. 

“Well if you know who I am, then you know what I’m capable of," he whispered "So, tell me, who are you and what are you supposed to be doing here?”  
“Oh, I’m nobody special, just another citizen of Gotham, here to pay my dues to the dead.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I have a thing I just have to see to. See you soon!” And then the kid was off before Oswald could think of grabbing him. 

Oswald was left perplexed, wondering if he should mention this to Falcone. But something made him decide to keep the encounter to himself. The guy had been jumpy and dressed unusually, but he also seemed... sweet, like a nice guy. The thing that Oswald couldn't shake, though, as he walked through the doors to take his space next to Falcone, was the man's parting words. _I’ll see you soon?_


End file.
